Falling can be good, when you're in love!
by Jodie-01xox
Summary: Cassie has many friends and is not looking for love but when she finds herself falling for bad boy Nick she soon realises that love can find you. This is my first fan fic so please can you guys review and let me know how I have done.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Falling for him?

I finished drying my hair and decided to let it fall in natural brunette curls down my hair. I wasn't doing anything special today so I took out my denim skinny jeans and a purple ruffle top before putting on my make-up. Once again I was going for a casual look so I put on some black mascara and blusher with my faint pink lip gloss.

It was then that I heard the doorbell ring. Grandma was probably still in bed so I ran down the stairs to get the door. It was Diana and she had a massive smile on her face.

'You are never going to guess what we are doing tonight' she shrieked as she made her way towards my living room.

'What?' I asked as I sat down on the couch next to her.

'My dad had to leave town this morning for the weekend. He has a business trip so he definitely won't be coming back' she almost deafened me with her excitement.

'Um… and what has that got to do with tonight' I asked (always the dull one)

'Uh hello is anyone in there? We are having a party' Diana shrieked while jumping up and down on the couch.

'With who exactly?' I said while turning towards her. I was worried that maybe the whole school was going to turn up at number 1 Crowhaven road.

'Oh don't worry it's only going to be the twelve of us but you have to dress nice remember.' She said while getting up off the couch and making her way towards the front door.

'Yeah okay I'll remember' I sighed before stepping out onto the porch with her.

'Oh and if you don't mind can you let Nick know about tonight. I am already running late and I need to get to the store to get some stuff for the party. Oh by the way make sure you're at my house by 6 and bring you're overnight bag cause you're sleeping over'

'Uh yeah sure I'll tell him and yeah I can stay over' I replied before waving to Diana as she got into her car and stepping back inside.

I put on my purple flats and grabbed my car keys off the rack. I know that Nick lives in the same street as me as do all the other people who are coming to the party tonight but the street is huge and it's like a 20 minute walk to Nick's house. I hadn't seen Nick for a few weeks so I was really looking forward to seeing him again. Even though Nick could be really hostile at times I actually found this alluring and he was a good friend.

I got into my little blue yaris (it was a 16th birthday present off Grandma) and made my way to Nick's house. It only took 5 minutes to get there in the car and I pulled up in front of Nick's house in a short amount of time. As usual he was in the garage at the front of the house fixing something under his car. I could see his legs sticking out from underneath his car so I walked over and stood over him.

Nick noticed that I was there and pulled himself out so he could find out who it was. He looked surprised when he noticed that it was me and quickly stood up.

'Hey' he mumbled as he put down his tools and looked at me.

'Hi um… Diana is having a party tonight with the 12 of us and she wanted to know if you could come.' I nearly stuttered and started cursing myself for acting like an idiot.

'What time?' he asked still staring at me.

Nick looked really good today he was wearing a tight black t-shirt which showed off all his muscles and worn out denim jeans. His dark brown hair was messy as usual and his gorgeous brown eyes were framed with long black eye lashes.

Nick gave me a questioning look and I noticed that I was staring so I quickly started speaking so I couldn't make a bigger fool of myself.

'Diana said that we had to be there by 6' I quickly said as I looked down at my shoes.

'Yeah that's fine tell her I'll be there' Nick replied and I thought that I could see a look of amusement in his eyes.

'Okay bye' I stammered before turning around and attempting to walk out of the garage with my dignity. Unfortunately I didn't because I tripped over something on the floor and waited to feel the pain of hitting the hard floor with a thud. That didn't happen either. I felt strong arms catch me around the waist and pull me close.

'Are you okay?' Nick asked looked into my eyes. He looked so sincere that I almost felt something between us but I quickly composed myself.

'Uh yeah, thanks' I exclaimed as I felt myself blush. I noticed that Nick still hadn't let go of me and so did he because he quickly let me go and looked away.

'See you later Cassie' he mumbled. I looked down at the floor so that I couldn't fall over anything else and made my way over to my car.


	2. Chapter 2: The party

**Hey guys, those of you who are reading or have read chapter 1, could you please review and let me know how I could improve on this story. Just to let you know that this is all human and therefore there is nothing about witches so I am sorry for those of you who wanted it to be magical. Also to let you know that I am going to make this chapter longer because chapter 1 was really short. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Jodie xx**

Chapter 2: The party

Diana had told me to dress nice so that was exactly what I was going to do. I didn't know what had happened between me and Nick earlier but I so did not want to even think about it. Even though something had happened between us I wasn't going to talk to him about it. No way.

I left my hair the way it was and took out a pair of black mini shorts with my green ruffled top. I actually looked really nice; my top was a soft material and had a tiered ruffle scoop neckline. My shorts were also a soft material but they looked a little more glamorous than the top because there were sequins studding the front pockets and they looked totally cute.

I finished the look with a pair of green peep-toe stilettos before putting on my make-up. I obviously put on a little more than I had this morning so I put a shimmery green eye shadow on my eyelids before I coated my eyelashes with black mascara. I put on my eyeliner, blusher and pale pink lip gloss and grabbed my overnight bag from the bottom of my bed.

I had already packed it earlier so that I would have enough time to get to Diana's because I'm always late. I checked my clock and quickly ran out of the house because it was already 5:56pm. I grabbed my car keys and literally went over the speed limit as I rushed down the street.

I pulled up outside Diana's house and checked the time on my phone. It said 5:59pm, perfect. I walked to Diana's house and rang the doorbell. Diana answered and smiled at me.

She looked absolutely stunning. Diana had straightened her light blonde hair so that it fell gracefully down her back and she was wearing a cute figure hugging black dress that looked perfect on her.

'We never thought you'd get here on time' Diana laughed as she took my overnight bag and ran up the stairs.

I shut the door behind me and waited for Diana to come back. I could hear voices and laughter coming from the living room and realised that I was probably the last one to arrive. Diana walked back down the stairs and linked her arm through mine.

'We are so going to have a great time tonight don't you think Cassie?' she asked as we walked through the living room door.

'Yeah of course' I laughed at her excitement and I turned to look at the gang. They all looked at me like I was Jessica Alba or something.

Chris and Doug started laughing so loud that everyone turned to look at them in amazement.

'W-ow Cassie yo-u look tot-ally hot' Chris laughed and I could hardly make out his words.

'Uh thanks, I guess' I replied confused as I gave Diana a questioning look. She only winked at me before walking towards Adam and leaving me standing there with a confused expression on my face.

There were two places left that I could sit. Option 1- On the floor with the Henderson brothers who were still trying to compose themselves or, option 2- On the couch next to Nick. Of course, I chose option 2 and it wasn't just because of the Henderson brothers.

Nick was wearing a pair of dark worn out jeans and a tight white t-shirt. Seriously what was up with him wearing tight fitting tops all the time? It emphasised his muscles and every time I looked at him my heart jumped and skipped a beat. What was up with me? Stop thinking Cassie.

Nick was staring at me but when he noticed that I had seen him he quickly turned away. I sat down next to him and started to fiddle with the sequins that shimmered on my shorts. Deborah started to speak then and I turned to look at her.

'Hey I'm bored lets play a game' Deborah insisted and I heard Nick groan in annoyance at her suggestion. Apparently so did Deborah because the look she gave him made me think back to the 'if looks could kill' saying.

'Well what do you want to do Nicholas' she almost hissed at him. He glared at her for using his full name but didn't answer back.

'Yeah lets play a game' Doug laughed and he looked like a little 3 year old who was just told that he could go to the park.

'Like what' Faye asked looking up from observing her perfectly manicured red nails. She looked bored as usual but hey, isn't she always bored with us.

'Uh, how about would you rather' Laurel suggested. It was clear from the looks on everyone's faces that they hated that game. Especially Faye who actually laughed at her.

'Oh I know, how about we play, I swear I have never' Suzan asked as she pulled a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

'Isn't that a drinking game?' Nick asked and Suzan nodded eagerly.

'I'm in' Nick sighed and he sat back into the couch.

'And me' everyone chorused.

'What about you Cassie?' Diana asked looking at me. Everyone else turned to look at me as well and I instantly felt intimidated by the way Faye stared at me with a look of humour in her eyes.

'Yeah sure' I smiled and Diana smiled back at me.

'I'll go get the drink' Diana said and she got up to go into the kitchen.

While Diana went to get the alcohol the rest of us decided to form a circle on the living room floor. Diana came back and placed shot glasses in front of us and there were bottles of vodka in the middle of the circle. I was sat next to Nick again so he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the middle and placed it between us. I smiled my thanks and we filled up our glasses. Nick filled my glass for me and we quickly started the game.

'Okay seeing as it was Suzan's idea she can start us off' Diana said as she sat down next to Adam.

'Okay um let me think, oh yeah I swear I have never gone out with a guy for more than a week' Suzan laughed and most of the people in the circle took their shot, which also included me. The longest I had gone out with a guy was for two months. I noticed that it was Deborah's turn next.

'I swear that I have never had sex.' Deborah said. Only Faye, Suzan, Melanie, Chris and Doug took their shots. I was shocked that Melanie wasn't a virgin but hey I couldn't judge her, she was a good friend. It was Diana's turn next.

'I swear that I have never taken any drugs.' Diana said and I watched to see who had. Chris, Doug, Faye, Deborah, Suzan and Nick took their shots. I looked at Nick and he looked back at me before shrugging his shoulders and mouthing 'only twice.'

The game went on for ages and Deborah, Suzan, Chris and Doug were steaming. They kept laughing at the stupidest things so in the end Nick and Adam had to take them upstairs to sober up before they went home. Laurel and Melanie were next to leave the circle but seeing as they were staying over they just went up to bed. Sean passed out eventually so we just left him on the couch.

That only left me, Nick, Diana, Adam and Faye in the game but some of us could hardly say a coherent sentence so we called it quits. I couldn't remember how much I had drank but it didn't matter because for the first time in a long time I actually felt happy. When my mum died I closed up so much and didn't want to talk to anyone for a while but the gang helped me through it. Especially Nick.

He knew when I wanted to talk and when I didn't. Diana was helpful as well but there were a few people who just didn't understand that I needed to be left alone sometimes. Maybe that was why I liked Nick; I just needed him as a friend to be there for me. Sure whatever Cassie you keep telling yourself that.

I tried to sit up but dizziness took over me and I fell back down on the floor. I just lay there for a while and started to doze off when I felt strong arms pick me up. I knew it was Nick instantly because of the way he had held me earlier today. I put my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

'Where do you want me to take her D?' I heard Nick ask Diana.

'The spare room' Diana slurred and I could tell that Nick was walking up the stairs.

I felt myself being put down gently onto the bed but I didn't want to let Nick go so I kept my arms around his neck and held on tightly. Unfortunately Nick was strong, too strong really and once he had made me let go he put the blanket over me and turned towards the door. My instant reaction was to not let him go so I opened my eyes and reached out for his hand.

'Nick please don't leave me' I slurred and pulled him closer to the bed. 'Don't let me be on my own.'

'Cassie I have to go I'll see you in the morning.' He replied and tried to take my hand off his.

'Please stay' I sighed. I could feel myself falling asleep but I opened my eyes wide and stared at him. Nick was actually smiling at me but it wasn't his usual 'cocky' smile, he was actually smiling like he was happy. Maybe he had drunk more than I thought he had.

'Goodnight Cassie' Nick said.

My eyes fluttered and I felt his warm lips touch my forehead before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and let me know how I can improve. Also if anyone has any ideas about what should happen next please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to write chapter 3 and I am trying my best to finish the story as quickly as possible. I have been so busy with exams lately (GCSE mocks) and I am really struggling to find time to write. Please review as this will encourage me to write this story quicker. Thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Jodie xx**

Chapter 3: The Storm

I had left Diana's early this morning. I couldn't bring myself to face anybody after the embarrassing memories of last night and to be honest I don't think Diana did either. Obviously I couldn't remember everything which frightened me a lot, but what's done is done.

I was sat on the couch when I decided to go down to the beach. Even though it was winter, there was a winter sun shining through the many clouds that covered the light blue sky which meant that I was going for a walk.

I hated being inside for too long it made me feel trapped and smothered by concrete walls. I loved nothing more than to walk through the light cool breeze that swirled around the shore line from the ocean. It soothed me.

I put my ugg boots on over my skinny dark-denim jeans and pulled my blue cardigan over my white vest top. It wasn't that cold outside so I felt that this outfit was necessary for a walk across the beach. I had put a little make-up on this morning so that I didn't look as ugly as I felt when I woke up with a hangover this morning and I was ready to go.

I stepped outside and was hit with a fast but relaxing breeze that swirled around me lifting my hair up off of my shoulders and around my head. Okay so it was a little colder than I expected but I didn't mind.

My house was closest to the beach out of all of the houses on the street and even though my house would be the first too be engulfed by a tsunami I still wouldn't change a thing. I loved the soothing sounds of the ocean that unintentionally help me sleep at night, it filled my mind with calm, relaxing thoughts.

I was literally 5 minutes away from the shoreline so I walked down the concrete steps that led to the sand and started walking slowly against the edge of the sea. Obviously I didn't get too close because of my unfortunate choice of shoes but it was close enough.

It was beautiful here. The golden sand was damp and glowing underneath the bright winter sun. The clouds were swirling into a misty pattern high above me and the sun would casually peep through whenever it had the chance. There were seagulls soaring just above the white foaming waves before rising suddenly up into the cliffs where they usually stay. The only noises I could hear were the distant crashing of waves against each other and the seagulls calling out into the wind.

I felt so relaxed it was unbelievable. I hadn't felt this way since before mom died and that was a year ago. She had lost her battle with cancer and died so suddenly that I hadn't totally got over the shock. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to think about mom anymore. I had Grandma to look after me now and she had me.

The sea was gentle but the wind was picking up and I knew that a storm was coming in fast, but I couldn't leave now. It was the calm before the storm and I know that I should have left the beach and gone home but I was finally relaxed. I was finally feeling happy and serene just like the atmosphere before the dark clouds would roll in.

I carried on walking when a sudden gust of wind came out of no where and threw me off my tracks. It was a warning. Something was telling me to go, to leave now. I contemplated whether or not to leave the soothing place where I was at peace when a loud, fierce and dangerous rumble of thunder made my decision for me. I started running so fast that I could hardly breathe, something bad was going to happen and I had to get away from the beach I had to get home. The headache that I had been blessed with this morning when I woke up had suddenly come back. I felt dizzy and could not take control of my body. Before I knew it everything went black.

'Cassie' I heard my name being spoken in a gentle whisper. Was I dead? I felt a sudden rush of guilt. Oh no! what about Grandma I should have left the beach when I had a chance. Now she would be without a daughter and a grand-daughter. What was I thinking?

'Cassie!' This time my voice was being called with emotion. It was being called with desperation. Was it my mom? My guilt for my grandma left me so suddenly that the happiness of seeing my mom again was emphasised so that I was the one feeling desperate.

'Mom where are you?' I called but my voice barely sounded like a whisper. I needed to see her I wanted my mom. I started to scream frantically when I was suddenly lifted into the air. It was then that I blanked out and fell into complete and utter darkness.

*****

I woke up to the distant sound of water and for a moment I thought that I was still at the beach. I tried to open my eyes but exhaustion took over me and I closed them again. I was beat. My mind wandered to the events of today. I could remember some things. I remembered walking along the beach, I remembered being frightened by the storm and I remembered the feeling of being carried. It seemed as if I was forgetting everything. I couldn't remember what happened last night and I couldn't remember what happened this morning, aren't I a lucky person.

I could not mentally lie there anymore. Physically, yes I probably could because of the exhaustion that I was suffering from, but mentally I could not. I was confused and aching all over and I didn't know where I was. It totally scared me. I opened my eyes and waited for my eyes to adjust which happened faster than I had imagined. I was surprised when I realised that I was in my own house, in my bedroom, in my bed.

'Cassie?' My name was said more like a question than a statement. I turned towards the voice that I would recognise anywhere.

'Nick what happened?' I asked in a small whispered voice. I could barely speak with shock. What was Nick doing in my room? The anxiety that I had felt earlier had suddenly vanished and with Nick's prescence I felt almost completely comfortable.

'You fainted Cassie and I brought you back here, your house was nearest.' Nick answered my question with a deep sense of concern in his voice.

'Wait a minute! I fainted!' I was shocked but it all came back to me at the same time. I remembered thinking that I was dead and I remember calling for mom, Nick must have heard that.

'I went to Diana's this morning and she said that you had gone home so I went to your house and you weren't there…' I cut Nick off and began to talk.

'Wait a minute, why were you looking for me?' I asked as Nick blushed.

'Well-um-you-uh you were pretty out of it last night so I wanted to check on you.' I couldn't help but laugh at Nick's embarrassment.

'Anyway I looked for you at the beach and there was a storm coming in so I walked up to the cliff and saw you running before you kind of stood there as if in shock and fainted.' Nick finished telling me what happened as he sat on the end of the bed and looked at his hands.

'Well thank you, if it weren't for you I would probably be out in that crazy storm right now.' My voice had gotten back to normal now and even though my arms and legs still ached I felt much better being with Nick.

'Hold on, there is a storm right?' I didn't even know how long I had been asleep maybe the storm had stopped, or maybe it had never happened.

Nick stood up and walked over to the window before pulling my curtains back. I stared out at the dark street and could see from the street light outside that there was heavy rain beating hard against my window. I didn't need my eye-sight to see the rain; I could hear it pretty well. A dark thought suddenly interrupted my mind and I was thrown into a rush of concern.

'Wait! Where's my grandma is she okay?' I was suddenly hit with a terrifying amount of worry and I couldn't help but feel frightened of not knowing where she was.

'It's okay Cassie she called here to let you know that she was over at my gran's house when the storm hit. She is staying there until the storm blows over.' Nick took hold of one of my hands and I felt a tingle form a warm glow up my arm. I looked down at our entwined hands before looking up at Nick.

He was staring down at me with such intense brown eyes that I felt the urge to kiss him right there and then. We stayed like that for a while before I looked away, it didn't feel right at the moment. I didn't understand how I felt for Nick, was I really in love with him. Nick let go of my hand and edged away from me it was then that I felt bad. Why did I just do that?

'Cassie, are you feeling okay? You don't need a doctor or anything do you? Nick asked.

'No-uh I'm fine thanks.' I replied.

'Well, do you need me to get you anything?' Nick was stood up by now and waiting for me to answer.

'You're not going anywhere are you?' I really didn't want Nick to go and as I said that I was hit with a sudden sense of déjà-vu. Wait a minute, so that's what happened last night, OH! MY! GOD!

Nick's lips curled up into a smile and if I weren't so embarrassed right now I would have to smile back.

'No Cassie I am definitely not going anywhere but if you want anything I am here for you.' Nick was still staring at me with a knowing smile so I spoke quickly.

'A glass of water would be great.' My voice was almost at the squeaking stage so I watched Nick leave the room and fell back onto the bed with more exhaustion than I had earlier.

**Thank you for your reviews guys and please click on the green button to review and give me some encouragement. All of your comments are counted and I truly appreciate your opinions so please! please! please! let me know if you love it, like it, hate it and what I can do to improve. Thank you.**

**Jodie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you so much for your reviews from chapter 3 they all really encouraged me. I am really enjoying writing this so if you have any suggestions or criticism please click the review button and let me know what you think. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm really sorry that it took so long for me to update this chapter I had exams on at the beginning of this month and just needed to relax afterwards. I will try my best to update the next chapter very soon.**

**Jodie xx**

**Chapter 4: Pulled Together**

While Nick was downstairs getting my glass of water the phone started to ring. Remembering that Grandma wasn't here and I had to answer I turned towards my bedside table and picked it up.

'Hello.'

'Hi sweetheart it's grandma.' My grandmother spoke cheerfully down the phone to me.

'Oh hi is everything ok.' I wondered why she was phoning as a million different images swam around in my head. I tend to worry about her a lot; ever since mom died I've been worrying about everyone. It's very annoying at times. Scratch that it's very annoying **ALL THE TIME.**

'Yes honey I was just wondering if you would be ok on your own tonight. The storm is so bad that I can't leave Mary's house.'

It sounded as if she had been drinking (Whisky most probably) so I smiled and thought about what to say. I decided that it would be best to find out how much Nick had said to her on the phone another time. I was too tired to handle another long conversation where I had to think about what to say.

'Yeah grandma I'll be fine don't worry about me.' I assured her.

'Ok and tell Nick to stay over the house, I don't want him leaving our house under any circumstances, it is much too dangerous outside.' Grandma replied.

It sounded a little weird that Grandma actually wanted Nick to stay in the house on our own but I knew what she meant. Grandma is not like most grandmothers, she is not old fashioned at all and even though she is 79 years old she totally understands teenagers. Grandma is amazing and one of a kind.

'Yes Grandma I'll tell him and I don't want you leaving Mary's either, until it's safe anyway.'

As I said those last few words a large gust of wind blew against the house causing the walls to groan and for me to jump up from the bed. I hate storms, absolutely hate them. As I was standing there I heard Nick walking up the stairs.

'Yeah I'll uh see you tomorrow then Grandma, bye.' I put the phone down as Nick walked through the bedroom door. He was carrying my glass of water and carefully gave it to me.

'Thanks.' I muttered as I took a sip. When I was finished I put the glass down on the bedside table and looked at Nick. It was really not fair how he could still look amazing after carrying me through the rain. I only know it rained on the way up here because of how frizzy my hair had gone. It has a mind of its own my hair does. Nick's hair was messy and tousled but it suited him like that, it went well with his tough personality. His eyes were the same intense dark brown and as always I felt like I was falling into them. After a while I realised that I had been staring at Nick so I quickly looked away as he smirked and began to talk.

'So anyway I was wondering if you were feeling well enough we could go watch a DVD or something.' Nick smiled and I couldn't help but appreciate his concern. I thought about what Grandma had said on the phone and realised that I hadn't even told him.

'Yeah I'd love to and before I forget my grandma said that you have to stay here tonight because it is way too dangerous to go outside.' I suddenly felt embarrassed by my sudden (inappropriate) outburst so I quickly added. 'That is of course if you want to, I mean it's up to you.' I cursed under my breath and prayed that he would ignore that. I can't even talk to him like a normal person, I am such an idiot. I felt heat glow over my cheeks and looked down at my hands. Nick didn't even seem to notice though because he spoke pretty quickly.

'Yeah that would be nice.' Nick smiled again and I couldn't help but smile back.

'I'm just gonna take a shower and change my clothes if that's okay.' I asked before making my way to the bathroom.

'Of course it is we have all night.' Nick laughed and closed my bedroom door behind him. I thought about the way he laughed and couldn't help but smirk as I got into the shower.

When I had washed my hair and cleaned my freezing (on the border line of a serious cold) body with my soothing rose scented shower gel I finally stepped out of the shower and threw my hair into a towel. I dressed into my old denim jeans and a green t-shirt and quickly dried my hair. I threw it up into a messy bun and walked into my bedroom. It was then that I heard the knock on my door.

'Come in.' I yelled and Nick walked into my bedroom.

'Just checking you were okay you've been up here an hour.' Nick looked concerned, as usual.

'Sorry the heat really soothed me I didn't realise how cold I was.' I hadn't realised I had been up here an hour. It didn't feel like that long.

'That's okay are you ready?' I nodded and Nick grinned.

He walked over to where I was standing and put one arm around my waist and another under my legs so I automatically giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to carry me downstairs. I felt safe in his arms, Nick was strong and I was fragile it was a perfect combination if you really thought about it.

I remembered back to when we were younger. I hadn't really known Nick that well; he always used to be so serious and touchy but after my mom died I guess it put down the barriers between us. Nick helped me get through it all. I guess he understood how I was feeling a little more than the others because he had lost both of his parents in a tragic car accident seven years ago. It was a really hard time for him and he hadn't spoken to anyone for 4 months.

I wasn't really that close to Nick at that time. I used to hang out with Diana, Laurel and Melanie the most, we got on really well. We always used to laugh about the surreal situation we were all in. There was at least one person who was the same age as us in all of the Crowhaven houses on the street. It was extremely weird. Nick is the oldest though; he is seventeen years old, nearly eighteen. It still surprises me when I realise that he will be going off to college in September. That's in ten months; better make the most of him being here now then.

We made it downstairs and Nick laid me on the couch so that we could both choose a movie. He insisted that I decide so I gave him the choice of 'Titanic' or 'the proposal.' We both ended up watching the proposal and Nick got a blanket from my room. He wrapped it around us but unfortunately we weren't touching, which if I was being honest kind of disappointed me.

After a while I started to feel much more relaxed, I was feeling a lot better here with Nick. I felt safe, I felt protected. It was like the walk along the beach again before the storm came, but it came with something else. It brought Nick and me together and I can't say that I was complaining.

About halfway into the movie Nick put his arm around me and I put mine around his waist so that I could lay my head on his chest. I couldn't deny it any longer there was something going on between me and Nick. It was like a pull or an invisible cord that was keeping us together, never letting us separate. It made me feel anxious but excited; I didn't know what to think.

If I was being honest I would have to say that I felt scared. I mean what if it didn't work out between us. It would only add another person to the list of people that I had lost, like my dad and my mom. Even if it did work out how was I supposed to cope with the fact that every hello ends with a goodbye? But I love Nick, I know that I do. I've just got to work this out. I think that the reason why I liked Nick so much was because he was so hostile and you never know what to expect when he is around. He is most definately unpredictable.

'Nick?' I didn't really know if he was sleeping or not so I kept my voice quiet.

'Yeah' Nick mumbled and I felt his chest move as he gave a deep breath.

'I don't think I ever really thanked you properly.' I said just as quietly as I had before. I was still lying across his chest so I couldn't really see Nick's expression.

'Thanked me for what?' Nick sounded confused so I smiled before replying.

'For helping me through my mom's death.'

I felt tears sting my eyes so I quickly composed myself and sat up to look at him. Nick's arm was still around my shoulders so we were pretty close together. I could tell that he wasn't confused anymore because he smiled at me and moved his arm from around my shoulders to pull a strand of hair from my face and tuck it behind my ear. I smiled back at him as he spoke.

'Cassie I'd do anything for you and you know it.'

Nick leaned in towards me and I felt a warm glow spread over me as we kissed. His lips touched mine and I felt nothing but pure love for him. I ran my fingers through his hair and he held me as if I would break at any instant, I felt like I was on top of the world. Nick deepened the kiss and I leaned in closer. It was the most amazing feeling ever and for the first time in a long time I let my guard down and finally felt safe.

Nick pulled away to breathe but he never let go of me. My arms stayed around his neck and his arms held me tightly. He pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine again. My mind swirled and my heart was beating so fast I'm sure Nick could hear it. I was the first to pull away this time and the smile on Nick's lips made me feel overcome with emotion. I was happy. Nick spoke first and what he said made me feel like jumping around the room with excitement, literally.

'Cassie I… uh I know that we haven't been on a date or anything but do you wanna be my girlfriend.' Nick actually looked nervous as he said this. It was like as if he was unsure of my answer and thought that I would say no. As if. I giggled before answering and Nick looked at me curiously.

'I would love to Nick.' I beamed and Nick kissed me again before I lay back down on his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors comment,

Hi guys I know it's been a really long time and there's really no excuses for why I haven't carried on with the story except that last year was very hectic.

Bear with me though! I am going to get back into the story as I know how annoying it is to get into a story and then it's gone haha!

It was nice seeing all the reviews that everyone left and that is the main reason why I am going to get back into it. You're all very supportive!

Thanks, Jodie xxx


	6. Chapter 6

"So what happened last night?" Diana asked as I opened the front door.

"Whoa! give me a chance to wake up." I laughed as I stepped out of the way to let Diana come into the house rubbing my eyes and trying to flatten the frizz that had formed on the top of my head as she did so.

"I heard Nick stayed here last night so explain yourself!" She persisted a knowing but cheeky smile all over her face.

I didn't get a chance to answer her though as Nick walked into the hallway right on cue. He smiled at Diana before kissing me on the forehead and exclaiming a very cheerful 'Good Morning.'

"Good morning." Diana and I chorused at the same time. I smiled at him while Diana just stared at him like she was 8 years old and he was a magical unicorn.

I had to admit he looked just as gorgeous as he had last night. Even more gorgeous if that was possible. I had awoken to the sound of the front door being knocked upon like fifty times since I had gotten off the couch and I didn't quite understand why Nick wasn't glaring at Diana for interrupting (in my situation) a very deep comforting sleep!

"So uh I'll see you later." Nick smirked as he pulled his coat over his shoulder and walked out of the open front door. He turned to wink at me before I could say anything and I couldn't help but smile back as Diana closed the door quickly and bombarded me with questions.

"Oh please!" I sighed in annoyance as she pulled me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. I glanced at the clock as she started to speak and was shocked to find it was already 10:20am, later than I had expected.

"Hey! Less of the attitude missy" Diana frowned.

"I am not leaving this house until you tell me EVERYTHING! She emphasised the everything and I couldn't help but frown back at her. This is really what I need first thing in the morning I though to myself as I sank back into the couch.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat, "but I need some pain killers first, you thumping the life out of my door has obviously given me a headache." Diana just stood there watching me as I took the pain killers and I started to tell her the events of last night. After a few startled questions from Diana as she worried about why I had fainted I finally finished telling her what had happened.

"So he just asked you like that, out of the blue?" Diana asked startled by Nick's random and unexpected question that would change our relationship.

"Well no, not exactly." I answered looking out of the window at the blue sky that had a few clouds still dotted around in it. "Wait the storm how bad was it, was anybody hurt?" I asked my eyes widening as I cursed my selfish ignorance. Why hadn't I asked before! I told myself.

"Yes everyone's fine thank goodness." Diana started, "The tree in Doug and Chris's back garden fell down but fortunately it fell away from their house and onto the street so nobody was hurt."

"Oh never!" I cried, "Not the swing tree!" I was shocked at the thought of their tree falling down, we had played around that tree for so many years when we were younger. I smiled at the memories of our failed attempts to build a tree house and quickly lost it again as the disappointment fell over me.

"I know tell me about it" Diana sighed "But at least nobody was hurt. Now tell me what you mean by not exactly."

I sighed forgetting about the tree for a moment to look at Diana who looked very confused but anxious to find out what had gone on between me and Nick.

"Well, do you remember how much time me and Nick used to spend with each other when my mum died?" I asked her, she nodded a sad look in her eyes. "There was something about him, I don't know what it was but I started feeling things for him. He was so supportive and I'm not saying that everyone else wasn't it was just his company soothed me and sort of took my mind off things." I looked down at my hands as I thought back to the dark times where I felt as if nothing would get better again. I felt as if I had been trying to swim in deep water for so long that finally I lost all will to try and I just fell deeper and deeper with no way of getting back up to the surface. I felt defeated without my mum there to hold me up. It can take people a life time to grow up and finally become independent. It took me 5 minutes.

Diana placed her hand on my arm and I looked up at her. I pushed those memories to the back of my mind and continued with what I was saying. I knew I was never going to forget about those sad times but I found a way of focusing on other things.

"I started relying on him, it was as if we could be with each other for ages and neither of us had to say anything. I liked it like that, pretty soon we were becoming really close and we would tell each other anything that was on our minds. Both of us were sort of in the same boat and all off the barriers just fell down." I smiled as I remembered sitting in the passenger seat of his car as we just drove for hours with no destination in mind.

"But what happened Cassie? We all noticed how close you were getting but since school started you haven't really hung out with him as much as you used to." Diana asked a look of confusion etched on her face.

"I don't really know, I guess I was focusing on school and he was always in his garage working on his car, we just drifted apart." I answered.

"I'm so happy you're both together though" Diana grinned. "I can't wait to tell everybody! They are going to be so shocked" She stood up and gracefully danced out of the room. "Anyways I have to go but I'll see you later." She smiled. I followed her out into the hall and opened the door.

"Yeah I'll see you later then." I replied as Diana gave me a quick hug and walked out of the door.

I closed it behind her and slowly walked upstairs I felt too drained to do anything else but catch a few hours' kip. My neck was in agony as I lay down on the soft pillow. I hadn't realised how stiff it felt from sleeping awkwardly the night before. I couldn't think about anything else though because as soon as I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.

I woke up and stared at my chest of drawers on the other side of the room. It took a few seconds for my mind to register and my brain to realise that I was in my bedroom. I noticed that the room was still quite light which meant I hadn't slept the whole day away thank goodness.

I reached over to my bed side table and pulled the charger out of my phone so I could look at the time, it was twenty to two. It was then that I noticed the amount of missed calls I had, I forgot to take my phone off silent after being in school so I hadn't woke up, damn it! I sighed

I looked through my call history and saw that I had 2 missed calls of Nick and 5 off Diana. Typical that Diana would try and get hold of me a good few times before giving up I smiled. I scrolled through my messages and looked at the one off Nick.

**_Hey, I tried calling a few times. Hope your okay? Just wanted to ask if u fancy coming over later I've finally finished my car and was wondering if u wanted to come out for a drive? Should we say 6? Xxx_**

I clicked the reply button and suddenly felt extremely excited about going out with Nick later, just like old times I thought as I smiled serenely.

_**Hey! Sorry about how long it's taken to text back I fell asleep lol. Yeah of course it'll be just like old times! J see you later xxx**_

**So what do you think? the next chapter will be much longer! will update soon, please review **

**(All characters belong to L. J. Smith)**

**Jodie xx**


End file.
